


Due Fitness (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief and Ray running. Frannie boxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Fitness (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the fan_flashwork prompt Health and Fitness

Title: See Ray and Dief Run  


Title: Frannie and the Heavy Bag  
An: Frannie is wearing make-up because I thought if anyone would want to look fabulous at the gym it would be her.  



End file.
